True Love
by Junior Mints
Summary: The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruff are dating and when they finally decide to tell Mojo Jojo and HIM they end up getting sent to different dimensions, Blossom with Butch, Bubbles with Brick, and Buttercup with Boomer. Will they fall in love with the wrong person? Will They get their memories back? Will they ever get home? *Story adopted from Lys Dis*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! As you could tell from the title and summary this is not my story but rather Lys Dis's. I had adopted the story from her and now rewriting it. The plot/idea was all hers and the only thing I own is the laptop upon my desk. So enough of my blabbing and onto the story!**

Blossom sat in her room looking down at a red framed photograph, it had a boy with ruby red eyes and red hair that was tied in a small ponytail that reached his neck he had a tattered red baseball that sat backwards on his head, obviously Brick. He was wearing an orange and black Townsville High baseball jersey and black baseball pants. Next to him stood Blossom who was wearing a light pink tank top and light denim shorts. You could easily tell they were at a baseball game since he was in a _baseball uniform_.

"Blossom, the boys are here" Bubbles poked her head into Blossoms room, the usually perky and happy go lucky blonde now looked slightly… frightful and sad.

"Alright, has Buttercup come out of her room at all?" Blossom set the picture down as she walked towards the door to where Bubbles stood.

"No, the only way you can she's in there is that you hear her playing her guitar." Blossom placed a reassuring had on Bubbles shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Butch will get her to come out." Bubbles nodded as she left to go downstairs, when Blossom left her room she looked over to Buttercup's black and green covered door to see her standing with her black guitar hanging on her back and Butch standing before her with her hands in his as he whispered reassuring words to her.

As Blossom descended the stairs she saw Boomer hugging Bubbles in the kitchen as they swayed back and forth, Blossom looked to their crisp white couch to see none other than Brick Jojo, _her_Brick Jojo.

"Hey Pinky." He casually greeted her as she sat down next to him, how could he greet her like that, like nothing is wrong, like everything is completely and totally fine.

"Stop that." Blossom looked up at him with confusion.

"Stop what?"

"Stop making that face, I know when you look like that you're really worried and scared. If anything I should be the one terrified, not you." He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her close.

"I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for be scared that my boyfriend my get completely annihilated today." Blossom sighed resting her head on his shoulder taking in his rich cinnamon scent that she loved so much.

"Then come with us."

"Wha-." But before Blossom could finish her sentence Buttercup came down the stairs with Butch trailing behind.

"I going with them and no one can tell me otherwise." Buttercup placed her hands on her hips careful not to hit the guitar hanging on her back.

"Okay we'll all go." Bubbles and Boomer came in the living room hand in hand to hear what Blossom was saying.

"I don't care what you say I'm going and I don't care that it danger-, wait did you say we could go?" Buttercup stared at Blossom as if she were some alien.

"Yes I said were going, and what kind of girlfriends would we be if we didn't go." Blossom said as she stood up with Brick not far behind.

"Yay!" Bubbles shouted as she jumped onto Boomer causing him to slightly stumble.

"Alright then let's roll." Butch said as he grabbed Buttercups hand and dragged her out the door with the Reds and Blues not far behind.

**Sorry that it's not much for a first chapter but I'm in a pretty sad mood since one of my best friends is moving to Kentucky and she doesn't own a phone so it'd be kinda hard to stay in touch with her… But I don't want to bore you with my silly social life so don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll I know it's been forever since I've updated this story and to tell ya the truth I kinda forgot about it, sorry…. Anyway! I'm gonna work on this story some more! But don't forget to check out the poll on my bio!**

* * *

The six teens piled into the Professors old white minivan, they would've taken their own cars but they wanted to arrive there together.

Brick started the engine and left the driveway, Blossom fiddled with a loose strand of her hair. Bubbles and Boomer were cuddled up in the very backseat tracing hearts onto each other's palms. Buttercup and Butch sat in the center row gazing out their windows while they held hands, Buttercups guitar sat in front of her because she couldn't bare leaving it. You see Butch had given it to her when he confessed his love for her, but we'll talk more about that later.

"We're here." Nobody looked up to see the large "secret volcano hideout" everyone just sat, waiting, waiting for someone else to change their mind and run away from here as fast as possible. Brick and Blossom being the leaders, unbuckled their seatbelts and everyone else was soon to follow.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you Bubbles." Boomer bent down and gave Bubbles a sweet, passionate kiss. Blossom stood on her tippy toes and kissed Bricks cheek. Butch looked at Buttercup expectantly only to have her squeeze his hand tightly.

"After we tell them and everything is okay, then I'll kiss you." Butch smiled at her, he should've known she would have said something like that.

* * *

"Boys! It's been far too long! It feels as if you've been hiding from us~." Him looked at his sons with a look of love and longing, but in a fatherly type way.

"Yes. I Mojo Jojo have been quite curious as to where you three have been hiding. Mojo." Mojo stared at his sons suspiciously, and due to his short stature he was able to notice three more sets of legs behind the boys.

"We have something to tell you." Brick said taking the leader roll, as usual.

"Well~?" Him questioned.

"We fell in love with the Powerpuff girls, and we are dating them and there is nothing you can do to change our minds." Butch said clearly agitated. The girls stepped out from behind the boys making themselves more visible.

"WHAT!? I BROUGHT YOU DIMWITS BACK TO LIFE TO DESTROY THIS WRETCHED GIRLS! NOT TO HAVE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM!" Him looked around the room angrily and noticed a strange ray gun, without thinking he picked it up and pulled the trigger.

Him and Mojo were blinded by a crisp white light, once their eyesight readjusted they noticed that the Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls were missing.

"You fool! Do you realize what you've done!? I, Mojo Jojo, am a very smart and talented evil genius, I, Mojo Jojo, had created that device to get rid of those pesky Powderpuff girls once and for all, but now you've gotten rid of the boys as well!"

"What did it even do? Recreate them into new beings? Obliterated them? Launch them into space?" Him began pacing around the room listing off things that might've happened to them.

"No, you transported them to different dimensions."

* * *

**I know its short but don't worry, the future chapters will be much longer, I, Junior Mints, promise!**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
